warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen Flowers
Allegiances: Thunderclan: Leader: Foxstar: Ginger tom with a fluffy tail,white patches and yellow eyes. (Foxshade) Deputy: Nightclaw: Stocky black tom with yellow eyes. Medicine cat:Wildspirit: brown tom with darker ears,tail,paws, a lighter chest, long,fluffy fur and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Mosspaw Warriors: Raidwatcher: Pale grey tom with dark feet, tail,ears and bright blue eyes. Falconstrike:dark ginger tabby with white paws and green eyes. Tom. Leapingtiger: Orange tom with black stripes, white paws and green eyes.: Tinysnow:Small white she-cat. Hawkdusk: Grey,white and brown calico with dark eyes and a notched ear Lizardpool: Black and white tom Inkfall: Black tom with a flash of white on his chest Thornfoot: Pale brown tabby she-cat Beetleclaw: Large black and brown tom Mahoganyfur: Reddish-brown she-cat Silverspots: SIlver and white she-cat with grey spots in her fur. Ivyvine: Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Leafshadow:Brown.fluffy she-cat Apprentices: Mosspaw: Brown she-cat with white patches and smokey green eyes. Stormypaw:muscular white tom with large black patches and fluffy fur. Moonpaw: Black she-cat with a white chest and one white mark around her yellow eyes. Emberpaw: Pale gingery orange tabby tom with green eyes Fogpaw: Huge grey tom with white spoltches on his fur. Lilypaw: Grey,silver and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes Palepaw: Pale cream tom with orange eyes Hazelpaw: Chocolate-brown she-cat with darker paws,face,ears,tail with grey eyes Queens: Gingervine: orange tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Mistblaze: Grey and silver she-cat. (Mother of Inkfall's Kits: Jadekit: a pretty pale grey,pale brown and pale cream torieshell she-kit and Purplekit, a dark grey tom with one lilac grey foot.) Creampelt: cream, fluffy she-cat. (Mother of Beetleclaw's kits, Pinekit, fluffy dark brown tom with a pale dot on his forehead, Tanglekit, a black tom with white paws, and Birchkit, a pale brown tom with darker stripes.) Elders: Swiftfoot:Light grey tom with dark grey paws and marks around his eyes. Horseleg:Tall, dark brown tom Kestrelwing: faded calico she-cat with a greying muzzle. Riverclan: Leader:Ratstar: stocky grey and silver tom with a lighter muzzle and yellow eyes Deputy: Greenfoot: pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes and torn ears. Medicine cat: Shoaltail: Black and white tom with a docked tail and a white under belly. Loutusbranch: Small white and cream she-cat covered in scars. Apprentices: Gorsepaw:grey tabby with a darker muzzle. Greypaw: Solid grey she-cat with yellow eyes. Otterpaw: Brown she-cat with grey patches on her pelt. Vixenpaw: Dark ginger she-cat Queens: Sunwhisker: Dark brown tabby with a lighter chest and yellow eyes. (Mother to Galerush's kits, Berrykit, a creamy brown tabby she-cat and Lightkit, a creamy white she-cat.) Windclan: Leader: Midgestar: Skinny but firm grey she-cat. Deputy: Eaglefeather: Dark brown and white tom. Medicine cat:Hounddapple: dappled,flecked, white,brown and grey tom Apprentices: Dodgepaw: Orange and white tom. Harepaw: Pale brown she-cat. Shadowclan: Leader: Brownstar: dark brown she-cat with a twisted leg Deputy: Juniperstrike: fluffy grey Tom with black stripes. Medicine cat: Brightberry:tall ginger and white she-cat Skyclan Leader:Cavernstar: dark grey tome with brown paws. Deputy: Sparkshine:Bright ginger tabby she-cat Medicine cats: Needleheart: greyish brown tabby tom. Robinsong:Brown she-cat with a red tail Cats outside of the clan: Blue:Scarred, battered blue-grey tom Autumn: dark, orange, brown And white calico she-cat Seed: Small, pale cream colored Tom Skyface: Former kittypet, siamese with blue eyes. (Skye) Prologue A silver she cat curled around her 2 newborn kits, her tongue grooming over their gray pelts. The tom kit, a gray and white bicolor meowed when her tongue lapped over his still damp head. His sister, a gray, silver and white calico sungled into the crook of the queen’s belly. A dark ginger tom entered the milky den. He rubbed his face on the queen face, and then he sat down next to her, his fluffy tail curled over her belly. "So, how did it go, Silverspots?" He asked. Silverspots purred and moved her tail away, reviling the tiny kits. "A she-kit and a tom. Foxstar, " She nuzzled the tom back to her belly. "I know. I know. Their so small...". "But their perfect!" Foxstar purred. Silverspots nuzzled the she-kit and meowed again. "I'm going to call the she-kit Lilykit." Foxstar nodded. "And the tom will be Fogkit." She purred. "Fogkit and Lilykit. Welcome to the forest, and welcome to Thunderclan." A brown tom with a darker tail, muzzle and ears gazed uo at the cold spring sky, the stars twinkling far away. His long fur smoothed down. "Thank you..." he murmured up to the stars. "Thank you for sparing my sister. And thank you for letting me find an apprentice. I'm sure Mosskit will serve you well." "Wildspirit." Wildspirit turned, his yellow eyes widening at the sight of a creamy white she-cat standing behind him, her fur ablaze with bits of light . "Wildspirit, a traitor will soon come to light. Fear the forest floor, fear it's shadow." "But the forest is our home! What should we fear?" He begged. The white she-cat sighed. "I'm sorry Wildspirit. I do not know myself." Wildspirit was left alone, setting in the cold. A/N: leave some reviews! This probably sucks, but more is coming soon! Chapter 1 Lilykit snuggled deeper into her nest, trying to ignore the hissing cats above her. "Give it to me!" A large white and black tom kit hissed, batting at his sister, a black she-kit. "It's mine! Stormykit! Give it back!" The she-kit yowled. A smaller; more timid voice broke the chaos. "Mama, Stormykit and Moonkit are fighting again." "Shut it Emberkit!" Moonkit hissed. Lilykit peeked her head over the rim of her nest, and blinked, shielding her eyes from the bright light. "Oh look! Lilykit is awake!" Moonkit bounded over to the nest, her thin tail standing up with excitement. "Moonkit! Stormykit! Get here this instant!" A female voice said harshly. A pale tabby came over to the nest and grabbed Moonkit by her scruff. "Gingervine!" Moonkit complained. "I was just trying to look at Lilykit and Fogkiit!" "Hush. It's nap time." Gingervine said softly, placing Moonkit beside her. Emberkit and Stormykit huddled beside her, their game forgotten in a bout of tiredness. Gingervine groomed Stormykit's black forehead and purred when Lilykit looked at her. "You must have opened you eyes. Hello Lillykit!" She purred. Lilykit stared up at her. "Oh. Yeah. Your mother, Silverspots will be back soon. She has your brother with her too. I'm Gingervine, and these are my kits, Stormykit, Emberkit and Moonkit." She pointed to each kit and then tilted her head towards a sleeping lump near the back of the den. "That's Skyface, and she doesn't have kits yet." Lilykit heard pawsteps behind her and turned around. "Thank you Gingervine, I was worried this would happen!" A pretty silver she-cat with gray and white spots sat down in the nest, and placed a gray and white tom next to her. There scents were so familiar! "M-moth-er?" Lilykit whispered. Silverspots grinned. "Hello Lilykit." Silverspots pulled Lilykit to her side and Lilykit fell asleep in the warm fur again. When Lilykit awoke, her brother had opened his eyes. He had sky-blue eyes, and he lay quietly beside Silverspots. The nursery had dimmed, and Stormykit, Moonkit and Emberkit were no longer in the den. Skyface lay in her nest, panting. "Mother, what's wrong with her?" her brother asked. Silverspots glanced over at Skyface and her eyes widened. "Come quickly. Out out!" She chirped. Lilykit steped into the chill air outside. The Sky seemed to glimmer with colors, oranges and yellows, pinks and blues. It hurt to look up for too long. Fogkit meowed his excitement. "Wow! Mother look at that!" "Hush Fogkit. Come, quickly!" She stood up, and grabbed both of her kits with her mouth.She carried them to another den, which was on the side of the canyon wall. She dropped Lilykit and Fogkit infront of a large dark ginger tom. Silverspots butted heads with him. "Foxstar, Skyface needs help. Can you please watch over them?" Foxstar nodded, and Silverspots sprinted out of the den, leaving Fogkit and Lilykit in akward silence. "Hello kits!" Foxstar said, bending his head down to sniff their pelts. "Who are you?" Fogkit squeeked, his blue eyes narrowing. Foxstar laughed, and currled his fluffy tail around his paws. "I'm your father. I'm also the clan leader." "Clan? Whats that?" Lilykit asked, furrowing her tiny brow. "Well,let me tell you about they best clan in the forest!" Chapter 2 Lilykit was up before dawn had streaked the sky. She pulled her self from under her brother's body and tip toed out of the nest. Silverspots was still asleep, her speckled body moving up and down every time she-breathed. Careful not to wake any of the kits, Lilykit walked to the edge of Skyface's nest, and gazed over the edge. Nestled into Skyface's cream belly were 3 kits. 2 she-kits and a tom mewed softly in their sleep. One of the she-kits, a color-point with soft brown fur stirred in her sleep. "Psst. Gracekit!" Gracekit raised her head, her tiny blue eyes blinking open. Next to her, a cream colored tom blinked awake as well. "Come here!" Lilykit hissed. "Not on my watch!" Skyface purred, and pulled Gracekit into her paws. Carefuly, she groomed her back. Palekit and Hazelkit stirred, woken up by the hissing. Palekit sneaked out from under his mother's belly and trotted out of the den. Lilykit flowed him. "So Palekit, I was wondering something." "Mhm" He said, prancing out to the fresh kill pile. "Who is your father? I mean, Mine is Foxstar, and Stormykit and his littermates have Nightclaw, so who's yours?" Hazelkit came galloping over, almost running over her friends. "Whatcha wanna know Lilykit?", She asked her breen eyes wide. "Who is your father?" "We don't have one, because our mother-" "Palekit! Hazelkit!" The brown kits turned to see there mother hurtling twoards them. "Mama! Hazelkit and I-" "No. No more." She glared at Lilykit. "I Was ''a kittypet. But I am a clan cat, and I will be forever." "Skyface!" a female voice called out. Skyface turned to see a reddish she-cat with yellow eyes standing next too her. "Mahoganyfur!" Skyface pulled her kits forward. "This is Mahoganyfur. She's my best freind. She's Foxstar's sister too." "Hello, Kits. Palekit, you look just like your father." Skyface bristled slightly. "And who is this?" Mahoganyfur asked, bending down to look Lilykit in the eyes. Lilykit ducked underneath Skyface. "This is your kin, Mahoganyfur. Lilykit is the daughter of Foxstar and Silverspots." Mahoganyfur stopped. "Oh. Hi." She then turned and stalked off into the warriors den. ...... The Sun was just starting to set when a fluffy brown and white she-cat interrupter the kits. Lilykit, Fogkit, Palekit,Hazelkit, Gracekit,Stormykit,Emberkit and Moonkit had played in and outside all day. "Excuse me, are any of you warriors?" Stormykit laughed, and rolled on his back, flicking his fluffy tail in the dust, "Not yet! But when I am, I'm gonna kill all the dogs in the forest!" He exclaimed. Moonkit jumped on him. "I'm gonna be the best hunter the lake has ever seen!" she crowed. "Ooh, I was looking for some brave warriors who could, I don't know-" "Mosspaw!" a harsh voice called. Across camp, a long furred tom with leaves in his mouth called out to her. "Sorry guys," she purred, her moss-green eyes flickering with something. Then she troted across camp to see her mentor. Stormykit spoke again. "Let's go see if Lizardpaw and Inkpaw are willing to teach us how to fight-" "All cat old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the highledge for a meeting!" The clan cats gathered under the ledge, and 2 toms stood under the ledge. One was pitch black and had amber eyes, and the other was black with large white patches. "Today, we come together to name 2 new warriors", Foxstar spoke. "You have been taught well by your mentors, and I am proud to give you your names." Foxstar addressed the toms. "Lizzardpaw! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code with you life?" "I do." he said softly. "And Inkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code with your life?" "I do!" He yowled. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Lizardpaw and Inkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lizardnose and Inkfall. StarClan honors your loyalty and hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Foxstar touched his muzzle to the warriors heads. “Lizardnose! Inkfall!” The clan cats cheered, their voices curling into the night. Gingervine surged forward, and groomed her children's heads. “I’m so proud of you!” She cried. Nightclaw beamed at the new warriors, who stood in stoic silence. ' ' The night was warm, and Fogkit and Lilykit lay nestled in the nursery. Fogkit huffed, his long tail flicking over Lilykit’s nose. “2 more moons, Fogkit,” Silverspots purred. “But Stormykit and Emberkit get to be apprentences tomorrow!” He huffed. “They are older than you silly!” Lilykit purred. “Goodnight” Silverspots said, with a slight edge to her voice. “Goodnight…” Lilykit and Fogkit respond, drifting into sleepiness. ' ' ''Wildspirit and Mosspaw picked there way through the grassy moor. Mosspaw trailed behind Wildspirit, sniffing and chatting into the warm air. “Mosspaw.” Wildspirit huffed, his voice cold and distant. “Mosspaw, stop lagging behind. We’re already running late.” “But-” “Not buts, Mosspaw.” “I smell Riverclan!” She exclaimed, her green eyes going wide. Behind them, a small creamy white she-cat and a black and white tom crawled over the heather. “Shoaltail. Lotuspaw.” “Hello Wildspirit,” Shoaltail huffed, his short legs carrying him over the grasess. Lotuspaw travled next to him, her green eyes calm and bright. “Hello Mosspaw!” Lotuspaw purred, coming to next to her. “I Think I’m going to get my full name today!” Lotuspaw smiled. “Gee. good job.” Mosspaw said, hanging her head down to her chest. “You’ll get Lotusflower I bet, or maybe Lotusbranch…” They had almost reached the moonpool, and the half-moon hung glowing in silverpelt. Beside the moonpool, 4 other cats stood. Brightberry, a tall ginger and white she-cat from Shadowclan, Needleheart, a grayish-brown tabby tom and Robinsong and brown she-cat with a red tail and chest from Skyclan and Hounddapple, a white, brown and grey tom from windcl an. “Is it time?” Hounddapple asked, his blue eyes tracing the sky. “Yes. Hurry, we’ve got no time to lose.” Wildspirit said, ducking his head twards the water, his tounge lapping up a mouthful. Darkness hit his vison and he slumped over. ' ' Wildspirit glanced.around. He was in a pretty, sunny and warm forest. Birds chirped and the wind rustled through the tree. Suddnely, his paws then his under belly and legs felt soaked. He glanced down and gasped. Blood was flooding the forest floor! The scarlet liqiud soaked into his pelt, and he tried to move, to run, to swim, but he could’nt. The sky over head became a stormy gray and the bird song turned into screams. Wildspirit tilted his head upward, as the blood was rising higher and higher. He gasped as it covered his head and face. He struggled, but then darkness overtook him. Chapter 3 it was early morning when the yowls started. Lilykit rolled over and glanced out of the nursery. She had grown taller, and her shoulders had broadened. Her eyes were no long misty blue, as they had taken on an icyer tone. Mosspaw walked by the entrance of the camp, her neck and lower back stained with red. “Mosspaw?” Lilykit galloped over to her friend. “Mosspaw are you-” “Mosspaw, come quickly. In my den.” Wildspirit growled. Mosspaw looked longingly at the apprentices den but turned and entered the medicence cat den. Foxstar yollwed his annoncement cry again. This time, Moonkit, Emberkit and Stormykit bounced under r the high ledge, their pelts clean and smooth. Gingervine and Nightclaw sat behind them, beeming at their kits. Foxstar climbed up ontop of the ledge, his ginger fur gleaming in the early morning light. “ I have called you here to make 3 new apprentices, who will one day fight and hunt next to you. They have all reached the age of 6 moons” Foxstar yowled. Stormykit was shaking with excitement, and Emberkit got hit by his shaking fluffy tail. “Moonkit,” Moonkit rose to her paws and stared up at Foxstar, her yellow eyes gleeming. “From know on you shall be know as Moonpaw. Fastfoot, you were mentored by Snowstar. Teach your knowlage to Moonpaw.” Moonpaw skipped forwards and touched noses with the speckled gray tom. He smiled down at her. “Emberkit, from now on you shall be know as Emberpaw. Patchface, you are a skilled warrior. Teach him well.” Emberpaw jumped to touch Patchface, a white tom with brown patches, and Patchface smiled down at him. “Finaly, Stormykit. You shall be known as Stormypaw. Mistblaze, you have proved your self to be a strong and capable warrior. You will mentor Stormypaw. “ “Stormypaw! Emberpaw! Moonpaw!” the clan cheered, voices raised in happy tones. Moonpaw tackled her brothers and Nightclaw grinned. A loud voice boomed over the happy celebration. “Foxstar, I must speak to you.” a large grey tom had marched into camp, his tellow eyes ablaze with fury. He was alone. Beetleclaw ran in behind him, panting. “I tried to stop him!” the black tom panted, his purple eyes wide. “Hello Ratstar. What is the purpose of this meeting?” Foxstar called, his voice icy cool. “Your den. Now.” Ratstar padded through the cats, his thin tail whipping behind him. Foxstar motioned to Wildspirit and Mosspaw, who joined him in the den. The cats dispersed, but Lilykit and Fogkit remained frozen in place. Lilykit was the first to move, sneaking silently up onto the ledge. Fogkit said nothing, and sneaked after her, the fur blending in with the wind swept rocks. Lilykit heard Ratstar hiss. “Thankfully, Lotusbranch will live. Shoaltail is taking care of her. But now I want Wildspirit to tell us what happened.” “I helped carry her…” Mosspaw murmured. “well, I'll talk. But I have no idea what happened.” Ratstar coughed. Wildspirit spoke. “I awoke gasping and gagging. But not all was right. All the other cats were blinking awake. Except for Lotusbranch. Lotusbranch was laying slumped over, her blue-green eyes glassy and she was struggling to breath. Her neck had been torn partly open, and she lay half in the moon pool, half out of the moon pool. Shoaltail gasped and he spirited over to his apprentice. He stuttered, saying “N-n-no” and “N-ot h-h-her!” He then grabbed her scruff and pulled her out of the pool. Mosspaw helped carry her home. She didn't have any fur on her claws. Nobody had blood on them, and Brightberry, who sat next to her, said she moved and made little noises before falling asleep. And then she was attacked.” Wildspirit sighed. “You are sure she'll live, right? She has so much talent, and it would be tragic if she were to die so soon. May Starclan save her.” ' ' “Thank you for your honesty, Wildspirit and Mosspaw… ' ' “Lilykit! Fogkit!” Fogkit turned sheepishly. “H-hi Silverspots.” “Get down here,” she called, her blue eyes twinkling. “Now!” Fogkit and Lilykit rolled down the cliff, and tumbled into the nursery. “Foxstar would not be pleased if he heard you were eavesdropping in on his meeting. I'm disappointed in you.” Lilykit hung her head. “I'm sorry. I just thought-” “But you didn't think. Lilykit, Fogkit, just because your father is leader.s leader does not mean that you can go wherever you want. Understand?” “Yes” “Yes” “Good,” she purred her blue eyes twinkling. Chapter 4 (Sorry for my inactivity! I want to work on this more!) "Today, our clan will receive 5 new apprentices. Fogkit,Lilykit,Palekit,Gracekit and Hazelkit,step forward." The kits obliged. Lilykit stumbled slightly, her belly tight with nervousness. "Fogkit and Lilykit, you have both reached the age of 6 moons," Foxstar meowed, his amber eyes glowing with pride.Lilykit gulped. "And you shall both be receiving mentors. Fogkit, you shall know be known as Fogpaw. Leapingtiger, Nightclaw taught you well." Fogpaw bounded forward, touching noses with the large tabby tom. Leapingtiger smiled down at his new apprentice, his green eyes shining with happyness.Lilykit gulped again. "Lilykit, you shall now be known as Lilypaw. Hawkdusk will know be your mentor." Lilypaw stared up at the brown,white and grey she-cat who leaned her head down to touch noses with Lilypaw. Hawkdusk's blue eyes shimmred when Lilypaw touched noses with her. "Palekit, from know on you shall be known as Palepaw. Tinysnow will be your mentor." Palepaw touched noses with the white she-cat. "Hazelkit, you shall now be known as Hazelpaw. Swiftfoot will be your mentor." Foxstar said. "Gracekit, from now on you will be known as Gracepaw. Mistblaze will be your mentor." The clan cheered for the new apprentices. Lilypaw felt her heart prickle with joy. ... They just gotten back from seeing the territory for the first time. Lilypaw walked next to her mentor, who spoke up. "Why don't you guys go hunting now,"Hawkdusk said, nodding at Palepaw, Hazelpaw,Gracepaw and fogpaw, "And Lilypaw,Stormypaw,Emberpaw and Moonpaw will hunt later in the day." Lilypaw's grey pelt puffed with silent agitation. Why did she have to wait? "Good idea hawkdusk," Tinysnow purred. The rest of the mentors left camp again. Lilypaw watched them go. "And for you," Hawkdusk said,"Go change the elder' s moss. You can stop by Wildspirit's den." Lilypaw sighed, and dreaded over to the shady healer den. Inside, Wildspirit sat, rolling plump green leaves between his paws. Mosspaw sat turned away from him, her brown and white coat had little bits of leaves sticking out of them. She turned to watch Lilypaw walk in, a unreadable look in her mossy green eyes. "Hi Wildspirit,Hi Mosspaw." Wildspirit looked at her, his yellow eyes happy. "My favorite niece. How are you?" "I'm your only niece,Wildspirit. And I'm fine. Uhh, I need some bedding for the elders." She meowed. Mosspaw rose to her white feet. "I need to give herbs to Drizzlefur. I'll show you how to change the moss."She said. "Fine. Hurry back soon Mosspaw. "Wildspirit meowed. Mosspaw grabbed a bundle of moss, and they walked out. "Mosspaw,I heard about Lotus-" Lilypaw was cut off. "She is dead. There is no use dwelling on the past, Lilypaw." She said, a slight growl playing under her voice. They stopped in front of the elders den, witch they both entered. Drizzlefur, a speckled white Tom, Kestrelwing, a faded calico she-cat and Horseleg, a dark brown Tom lay around in the nests. Kestrelwing who was the oldest cat in the clan, barely noticed them enter. Drizzlefur opened one blue eye to look at them. "Hello Mosspaw!" He smiled. "Aren't you Foxfur's girl? Or was it Foxshade...." he asked. Horseleg rolled over in his nest. "Icestar was Icefur. Foxstar was Foxshade." Horseleg grunted. "Well,Yes,I am Foxstar's daughter. I'm Lilypaw. Can I change your bedding today?" She asked. "That would be wonderful,dear." Kestrelwing purred, her sweet,soft voice sounding like a song. Drizzlefur rose to his paws, letting Lilypaw grab the old moss out of the bed and change it out. "Drizzlefur, I have your herbs here," Mosspaw said. She pushed the bundle towards him, witch he started to eat. Lilypaw changed the rest of the elders moss, and then turned. "Mosspaw, I'm done." But Mosspaw didn't seem to here her. Her smokey green eyes where locked onto Drizzlefur's rising and falling chest. She was silent and unmoving. "Mosspaw.Hello,Mosspaw-" Mosspaw finally turned away from the elder and padded silently out of the den. Lilypaw glanced at her as she disappeared into the dark medicine cats den. She saw that her friends had all returned from hunting, each holding a price of prey in there jaws. Gracepaw was struggling to drag a fluffy rabbit behind her, because it was so big. Skyface ran forward to great her kits. "Gracepaw! Look at that catch! I'm so proud of you! Palepaw look at that crow you caught!" Palepaw shifted awkwardly on his paws. "Skyface,did you see what Hazelpaw caught?" Skyface glanced at her youngest daughter, a look of disgust on her face. "I didn't. Look at all the filth on your face, Hazelpaw." She said. Hazelpaw boughed her head slightly. She turned away from the group and walked into the apprentice den, her brown tail dragging in the dust. "Lilypaw, it's time to go." Lilypaw turned her head to see Hawkdusk striding across camp. Hawkdusk lead her out of camp, leading her into the forest. "Hawkdusk, may I ask why I wasn't aloud to go hunting with the rest of my clan?" Lilypaw asked. "It's simple. There was a patrol out, plus 6 other cats teaching and learning. I don't think that is the best time to learn. I hope you understand." Hawkdusk purred. Suddenly, she dropped to her dappled paws. "There's a bird up ahead. Watch me carefully." Hawkdusk silently padded forward, her plumey tail held in the air. With a flying leap, she landed on the bird, and nipped it's neck. "I'll show you how to do that, Lilypaw!" Hawkdusk purred. .... The mentor and apprentice walked back to camp, prey held proudly in there jaws. Lilypaw carried a mouse, who's soft fur tickled her nose. They had just entered camp when Hawkdusk let out a cry and dropped her prey. She ran forward, to collapse by the body of a speckled elder. Lilypaw gasped and ran in after her. She had almost reached her mentors side when a paw tapped her. Lilypaw turned to see Silverspots, who mentioned to her daughter. Fogpaw already sat by her side. "Lilypaw. Come here." Lilypaw looked at her mentor, who was sobbing over Drizzlefur's body. "Drizzlefur was her father. It will be a very hard day for her." Lilypaw looked at her mother, confused. "But I spoke to Drizzlefur before I left to hunt-" "I don't understand either. But it was his time." Wildspirit said as he walked out of his den. He had a bundle of lavender clenched in his jaws. He looked sad, his yellow eyes full of emotion. Mosspaw walked behind him, her green eyes full of content. Fogpaw and Lilypaw both noticed Mosspaw's odd gaze. Even Fogpaw and Lilypaw where saddened by the death of Drizzlefur, but Mosspaw seemed not to care. Swiftfoot, the oldest of the mentors waved Fogpaw and Lilypaw over. "You guys will have the rest of the day off. So do the rest of the apprentices." He said softly, and then he rose up to his paws. Fogpaw turned, Lilypaw following him. They walked into the den. Stormypaw was dozing off in the corner, his fluffy pelt hidden in the shadows. Emberpaw sat curled up next to his brother, shaking slightly. Moonpaw was asleep in her nest. Hazelpaw and Gracepaw where whispering to each other, and Palepaw was eating.Lilypaw settled down in one of the empty nests. "Emberpaw, what's wrong?" Lilypaw asked. "He's the one who found Drizzlefur." Hazelpaw said. "Tinysnow said that she scented fox by the boarder. I hope we don't run into it!" Palepaw said, trying to change the topic. "By wich boarder?" Stormypaw asked,his Amber eyes glowing with excitement. "Windclan!" Palepaw answered. Moonpaw rolled over in her nest. "This is boring. Can't we go hunting? Or can't they teach us about fighting?" Hazelpaw asked. "Uggh. I just want to sleep. It's almost moon high anyway. Goodnight!" Moonpaw meowed. The others followed her example. Lilypaw sunk into her nest, next to her brother. She was exhausted, and it felt odd to sleep away from her mother or the other nursery queens. But the thing that kept her awake the most was the haunting,happy eyes of Mosspaw. Chapter 5 Wildspirit leaned over the belly of the she-cat, her creamy fur streaked with blood. Wildspirit was panicking, trying to feed herbs into the she-cats mouth, and trying to keep the blood off of two tiny kits who where nestled at her belly. Wildspirit whispered to the she-cat who looked up at him and then went limb. Wildspirit tilted his head upward and yowled. Lilypaw startled awake, her heart pounding. The night mare was still fresh in her mind, and she felt uneasy. She stood up, and noticed that all of the other apprentices where up and about. Except for Hazelpaw, who was crying silently. "Hazelpaw, what's wrong?" Lilypaw asked. Hazelpaw shut her grey eyes tightly. "Skyface was mad at me because I'm not nearly as good as Gracepaw and Palepaw. She's mad because you and Fogpaw are better at fighting than I am." "Hazelpaw, don't be sad. You are a good apprentice. and we have only been training for 3 moons." A rustling at the a door made them both look up. Stormypaw entered the den, his fluffy tail twitching. "Don't worry, Lilypaw. I can talk to her. " Lilypaw nodded at the black and white tom and padded outside. She made her way over to the medicine cat den, and peaked inside. "Hello Lilypaw." Mosspaw purred. Lilypaw flinched slightly, still scared from the indifferent gaze at Drizzlefur's ceremony. "Hi,Mosspaw. Where is Wildspirit?" Mosspaw snarled slightly. "I don't know. Finding herbs,likely." She snarled. Mosspaw turned away and walked out of camp. But somthing felt off, but she shrugged it off.She wasn't sick anyway. Only an odd dream. .... Lilypaw leaped onto Emberpaw's back, digging her paws into his striped back. Emberpaw tried to shake her off, but she held on. She kept hanging on until Stormypaw barreled into her, throwing her off of him. He hit her down again, but Moonpaw helped her get back to her feet. Moonpaw and Gracepaw slashed up at the two toms, but where cut off when Hawkdusk yowled. "Everybody up! Quick!" Hawkdusk yowled. Stormypaw glanced up in confusion, as did Fogpaw. The rest of the mentors where helping there apprentices up. Lilypaw was racing after Hawkdusk. The soon reached the camp, and ran inside. Nightclaw glanced up at the running cats. "Hawkdusk,Lilypaw? What's going on?" The rest of the apprentice asked as well, as the ran into camp. "There was a was a family of foxes sneaking up on us,"Patchface huffed. "Hawkdusk scented them. We got every body out of the forest." Leapingtiger said. " Wildspirit is still out there!" Lilypaw gasped. Brightclaw gasped at the apprentice. "Hurry, Hurry! Leapingtiger, Lizardpool, Inkfall and Creampelt, Go track him down!" Creampelt nodded, her bright yellow eyes narrowed.Leapingtiger took off, followed by the black fur of Inkfall, the patched fur of Lizardpool and the fluffy pelt of Creampelt. Foxstar came out of his den and sat on highledge. Nightclaw ran up the cliff to tell his leader about the foxes and how Wildspirit was missing. Lilypaw stared nervously at her father, but tried to find her mother. Silverspots was pacing in the center of camp, her blue eyes wide. Fogpaw was already comforting her, and Mahoganyfur sat near by. "Calm your fur, Silverspots. No cat has died yet." Mahoganyfur's dull voice said. Silverspirit whipped around. "He's your medicine cat and my brother! You should care more." She hissed. Fogpaw whirrled back from his mother, and walked over to Lilypaw. "She is scared." "I am too. But I'm sure Wildspirit will be able to find his way home. Speaking of witch, where is Mosspaw?" The patched she-cat hadn't even emerged from her den. "Rember when Drizzlefur died, and she was happy?" Lilypaw whispers into her brother's white ear. "Yeah. It was odd, but maybe it was the first cat she ever saw dead. Oh?" he sad, and turned his head. Lilypaw turned too, to see Wildspirit walk into camp, a bundle of herbs held in his mouth. The patrol behind him looked on edge. Foxstar called out to the medicince cat. "Wildspirit! Oh, thank Starclan." Wildspirit looked up at the leader, who's tall shoulders where hunched. "I was fine, Foxstar. But why did you send Creampelt out? She's heavy with kits!" Beetleclaw glanced at the creamy-white she-cat. "Is this true?" he asked his mate. "Yes. But I was going to wait to tell you!" she meowed. Lilypaw whispered into Fogpaw's ear again. "Why does he care so much about Creampelt?" she asked. But it was'nt Fogpaw who answered. Silverspots whispered into her kitten's ears. "He and his mentor Milkpelt found Creampelt and Leafshadow as kittens in the woods. His mentor died saving those kits from a two-leg. He has been protective of them since." Sliverspots said. ..... It was very late at night and the apprentices where still awake. Hazelpaw was ranting about her mother, Emberpaw was grooming and the rest where whispering. They all froze when Mosspaw poked her head into the den. "Hey." She said. She walked in completely and sat her self down, and started grooming. Fogpaw shifted uneasily next to Lilypaw. "You know how there are foxes roaming around in our territory?" Mosspaw asked. "Yeah, why?" Gracepaw asked, steching her long legs and accdently bumping into Moonpaw. "Watch it!" Moonpaw hissed. "Sorry, Moonface" Gracepaw jeered. Moonpaw hissed, and Mosspaw rolled her eyes. "There are many apprentices in Thunderclan right now. But there are only 2 in Windclan. " Mosspaw hissed. "Dodgepaw and Harepaw. And they are jelous that Thunderclan is doing so well. So they drove the foxes into our territory." Mosspaw hissed hatefuly. Stormypaw nodded. "Yeah. At the last Gathering Finchstar was acting really weird." The fluffy Tom . "Well, you guys should drive the foxes back into Windclan territory. We should prove that we are not week!" She said, her Smokey green eyes flashing with rage. Hazelpaw rose to her paws. "Well, what are we waiting for," Hazelpaw said. Soon, Stormypaw,Gracepaw,Palepaw, Moonpaw and Fogpaw where staring by the den entrance. Fogpaw looked at his sister, his blue eyes aging with excitement. Sighing, Lilypaw rose to her white and silver paws. Stormypaw nodded silently and they all left the den. Mosspaw crept back into the medicine cat den, grinning. She carefully stepped over Wildspirit and dropped down in her fern lined nest. She dropped down and grinned. No group of apprentices could chase out foxes! She thought to her self. She was about to fall asleep when Wildspirit rolled over in his nest and looked at Mosspaw. His pale yellow eyes met hers and she shifted away from his gaze. "Mosspaw. I have something to tell you..." he said softly. Chapter 6 Stormypaw and Gracepaw led the patrol into the woods. They had sunk past the sleeping Ivyvine and into the forest. Stormypaw's eyes glowed in the moonlight. Emberpaw walked next to his brother, his skinny frame shaking. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Emberpaw asked, his hazel eyes sweeping the dark forest around him. Moonpaw strode proudly behind her brother, and said, "Of course! When we drive off those foxes, Foxstar will make us warriors right away! " She purred. Emberpaw glanced at his paws. Suddenly, the forest around them exploded with orange fur. Lilypaw heard a goal from Palepaw and the apprentices started fighting. Lilypaw scratched at the blood streaked muzzle of the fox, but the fox pinned her down with a large paw. Lilypaw yowled and tired to slice the Fox's body. The fix lunged down at her, and Lilypaw winced as the Fox bit part of her ear. She heard howling and the foxes screaming, and then everything went black. She awoke in the medicine cat den with a start. She glanced around, and then felt the pain in her stomach and ear. She reached up to touch it, but she winced, and lay back down. Moonpaw was in a nest across from her, her shoulder wrapped in cob webs. Palepaw was sitting in the corner of the den, having a cover poltrice placed on his neck by Wildspirit. Lilypaw slow rose to her paws, and glanced at her belly. A large bite mark was there, the skin around the puncuter wound red and raw. Wildspirit glanced at her, and finished helping Palepaw. He waved him off and walked over to Lilypaw, concern in his yellow eyes. "Your awake. Good."he sighed. He placed his dark paw on her shoulder, and spoke again. "You will heal. It's only a bite, and I treated it already.: "What about my ear?" Lilypaw asked, feeling slightly sick to her stomach. "It's going to heal too. It's only a small test. Smaller then what I have." He motioned to his shredded ear. Lilypaw shallower hard and looked at Moonpaw. "Moonpaw is fine," Wildspirit said softly. He then placed his tail on her shoulder. "I want to warn you, Lilypaw. You..well," he sighed and turned away from her. "What? What's wrong, Wildspirit?" Lilypaw asked, ducking her head into her patched chest. "Gracepaw...is with starclan." He said softly. Lilypaw's eyes widdened with shock. "No, that can't be true. Your lying to punish me for sneaking out," She hissed, and turned, running out of the den. But there, in the middle of camp, covered in lavender and blood, lay the beaten body of Gracepaw. Skyface had collapsed over her kits body, and Palepaw was sitting nearby. Lilypaw walked over to Palepaw and he lay his head in her chest fur. He sighed, and his eyes leaking with tears. Skyface was sobbing, into her kit's fur, he narrow face streaked with blood and tears. Foxstar was pearched on the highledge, loooking dejected and sad. Once he saw Lilypaw and Moonpaw come out of the den, he called out into the pre-dawn air. "Apprentices of Thunderclan, meet me in the leader's down." He said. Lilypaw swallowed hard, Palepaw Stood up, and Lilypaw followed, with Stormypaw and Emberpaw on their tales. Inside the den, Foxstar and all the other mentors sat inside the den. The apprentices's after them.Lilypaw sat down and started at her silver and white paws. Palepaw was comforting his sister Hazelpaw, who was crying loudly.Swiftfoot gently comforted his apprentice, but Lilypaw could only see Mistblaze's sad eye. Foxstar cleared his vocie. "Why would you sneak out liike that? Why would try and drive out the foxes? Why did you risk your Clanmate's lives!" he hissed. Lilypaw shrunk back, staring at her paws again. Palepaw stiffned, and Hazelpaw let out another sob. Stormypaw glanced at Hazelpaw, who's shoulders where shaking with sobs. "What where you thinking?" Foxstar hissed, his eyes lit with furry. Lilypaw had never seen her father like this and she shrunk her self down even further. Palepaw wrapped his tail around her protectively. Stormypaw spoke next. "Mosspaw told us that Windclan drove the foxes into our territory," He said softly. "She said thet they where jelous of us." He flicked his bright yellow orbs back and forth. "And we thought that we could prove our selves as real Thunderclan cats," Emberpaw meowed. "We thought that it would make you proud,Foxstar," Fogpaw murmed. Foxstar sighed and flattned his ears. "I should punish you. I really should. But," He meowed, "I think that losing Gracepaw will stick with you more than any punishment would." He scanned the crowd of apprentices. "Gracepaw will never get to become a warrior. She will never get to be a mentor, or a mate or a mother.That should be punishment enough." He said softly. Hazelpaw sobbed loudly again, and Lilypaw felt a few of Palepaw's tears land on her ears. "Go outside. Go mourn, go bury her. " Foxstar commanded. Lilypaw looked up and started to rise to her paws when Foxstar spoke again. "Fogpaw. Lilypaw. Stay." He said. Lilypaw gulped and watched Palepaw walk away. He waved to her and she looked back up at her father, who had joined them. "What you did was mouse-brained." He said softly. Lilypaw nodded. "And I'm sorry that Gracepaw died. And i'm sorry that you thought you had to prove yourselfs to me." He spoke, his yellow eyes meating Lilypaw and Fogpaw's. "I'm Sorry that I followed them," Lilypaw said, feeling shame creep uo her silver and white pelt. "I'm sorry too, Foxstar." Fogpaw said, shame in his blue eyes. Foxstar embraced his kits and then sent them on theire ways. .... Wildspirit watch the apprentice climp out of the den. Hazelpaw went to lay by her sister's body when Skyface lunged across camp and slammed her down to the ground. Wildspirit ran twords them, try to break up the fight. "How dare you murder Gracepaw!" Skyface hissed, pining HAzelpaw to the ground. Wildspirit Grabbed Skyface by the scruff, and dragged her off the frightened apprentice. HAzelpaw scrambled tot her paws, and now the camp was alive with yowls coming from Skyface. "HOW DARE YOU KILL MY DAUGHTER!" Skyface screamed. Foxstar LEpt out of his den and ask, "What in the Dark Forest is going on out here?" He asked. Wildspirit had to yell through Skyface's scruff, because she was trying to fling her self at Hazelpaw. "She thinks that Hazelpaw killed Gracep-" Skyface tore out of his grasp and landed ontop of HAzelpaw, claws unseathed. Foxstar strode forward and yanked Skyface of of her trembling daughter. "Skyface! What are you doing!" He hissed. Skyface Growled out her harsh answer. "I'm avenging my daughter!" She hissed. "Well, if you are going to attack her, you are more than welcome to leave this clan." He hissed Skyface thrashed her brown and cream tail. and then hissed again. "Come on, PAlepaw. We are leaving." Palepaw's vocie cut throughh the crowd of gathered cats. "No." He said, his brave voice echoing in the clearing. Skyface's jaw dropped. Palepaw strode forward, his pale cream fur rustling in the breeze. "This is my clan, mother. I will not leave it because you took your rage out on my sister. You've always taken your rage out on her," he hissed, whipping his cream tail back and forth. "So my answer is no. I will not leave my home to be a Kitty pet." He tilted his head upward to look her in the eyes. She snarled, spat on the ground and walked out of camp, her long tail held between her legs. Mosspaw dug her claws into the soft earth and stifled a hiss, as she watched Skyface run out of camp, and then when she looked at the body of Gracepaw. She had hoped that more of the apprentices would die, and she shredded the moss in her claws with frustration. At least she knew what Wildspirit's big secret is. Wildspirit watched as they carried out Gracepaw's body. Sighing, he turned to look at Creampelt, who was being groomed by her mate, Beetleclaw. Leafshadow sat near by, trying to groom her tangled, long pelt. His heart, sadness by the apprentices death, was shattered as he looked at those cats. Chapter 7: Wildspirit walked next to a white and cream She-cat. The she-cat was heavy with kits, and the snow made it hard for her to walk. Wildspirit helped her into a hollow log, where he curled around her pretty, pale fur. Then, like a nightmare, Wildspirit was struggling to save her, but the blood was coming too fast, and she was weak from exhaustion. When no more could be done, he tilted up his head and let out a sad, sorrowful wail as he cried over his mate. But he needed to save the kits before he could bury her. One was brown with a patch of lighter fur on her chest, and whose but was thick and long. The other kit, also a she-cat had pale cream white fur and a long pelt. Thornfoot looked up from her nest, he tail wrapped around her two new born kittens. Leapingkit, the ginger tabby tom quietly mewled in his sleep. Ivykit was curled up in her paws, her skinny, slender body twitching in her sleep. Mistkit was next to Ivykit. "Thornfoot," he whispered. "I found these kittens in the woods. Will you take care of them?" He mewled. Thornfoot looked confused. "Sure,but were did they come from?" She asked, her voice sounding tired. "Me and Milkpelt found them. They are loner kits." He said. He gently placed them down by her belly. Thornfoot drew them closer to her side, wrapping her thin tail around the two she-kit. "The brown she kit is Leafkit, and the cream one is Creamkit." Wildspirit said softly. Thornfoot nodded, and went back to sleep. Lilypaw walked behind her mentor, her claws dug into the damp wood. She carefully followed her mentor onto the gathering island. She looked up to see a huge group cats where milling around at the base of the tree. Palepaw bumped into Lilypaw. And sent her flying forward. She landed with a thump on the ground. Palepaw rushed forward and helped her to her paws. "I'm so sorry, Lily!" He cried, his orange eyes looking distraut. "It's fine, Pale," Lilypaw said. Palepaw blushed with embarsment. "It's only our second gathering!" Moonpaw said as she raced past her siblings. Emberpaw sighed. "We've been trading for 5 moons," Emberpaw hissed. "And we've only gone twice." The ginger tom stalked away. Brownstar cleared her voice. "Cats of the clans, welcome to the gathering." The pale brown she-cat meowed. "The prey is running well in Shadowclan. Heavyleap and Dogfang became warriors yesterday. That is all." Brownstar stepped back and let Ratstar step forward. "Our clan is doing well. The two legs have stayed out of the lake so far. Gorsepaw, Otterpaw, Vixenpaw and Greypaw became apprentices." Ratstar purred, and then let Cavernstar step forward. The Tom stepped forward. "The birds are lazy this year," The grey tom meowed. "And prey is running well. That is all." Next came Finchstar. Finchstar's fur was ragged, greyed and thining. One of his eyes was misty grey and his voice was slow, soft and agrivating to listen to. "Windclan...Windclan is fine..." He huffed. "Jaggedstripe delivered her kits safely...We chased foxes off of our territory again.." Finchstar sounded like he was going to keel over any moment. Eventuly, the ragged tom backed down and let Foxstar go forward. "Thunderclan is thriving in this leaf-fall," He purred. "Creampelt has given birth to 3 kits, and Mistblaze has given birth to 2." Foxstar meowed. "If that is all, we can close this gathering." Suddenly, a wiry grey she-cat lept onto the tree's trunk and started climbing. Lilypaw leaned over to Fogpaw. "That's Midgewing, Right?" Lilypaw asked. Fogpaw nodded. "I wonder what she's up to?" He said back. Midgewing had reached the branch were elderly Finchstar sat. She glared at him. "Finchstar is unable to lead Windclan any more." A cheer of meows echoed from the windclan section. Midgewing pulled her lips back in a snarl as she approached Finchstar. Finchstar backed away from her. Cavernstar leppt down from his branch and landed in between the two cats. "Get out of my way, Cavernstar!" Midgewing hissed. "I have a paw in each of the clans, and they would listen to me!" Midgepelt bunched her mucsles and lept over Cavernstar, shoving Finchstar off the branch in the process. The old tom gripped the branch with his front paws, but his grip was loseing slowly. Lilypaw gasped as she watched him hang. "Help him!" Somecat cried. "Get'em Midgewing," Another cheered. And then, he fell. It was a soft, sad noise. Lilypaw winced and burried her face in Palepaw's fur.He bent over and whispered in her ear. "It's okay. It's..over.." Lilypaw looked up. Finchstar's body was laying on the ground, looking serene in death. Foxstar was staring at Midgewing, his jaw agape. Then, in a flash of ginger fur, he lept down from the tree. "Thunderclan. Were leaving. Lets go!"He hissed. Lilypaw jumped to her paws and followed behind her father. Nightclaw hurried up to his leader. Lilypaw glanced nervously at her brother, who was walking behind Silverspots. But he was'nt looking at his parents or his sister. No, Fogpaw was staring at Mosspaw, who had a smirk spread across her brown and white face. Lilypaw shuddered. .... Lilypaw padded into her father's den, where he sat staring at the ground, his long claws unseathed. "Foxstar? I know something..." Lilypaw said softly. Her father tilted her head upwards to look at her. "I know who the spy is." She whispered. Foxstar's eyes widdened with shock. "Do tell,do tell! Wait," he said, pausing, "we should get Wildspirit and Mosspaw-""No, you can't!" Lilypaw hissed. Foxstar glanced at his daughter disaprovingly. "I'm sorry, it's just, " Lilypaw paused, and swallowed around the lump in her throat. "Its Mosspaw." Foxstar laughed, his deep voice echoing around the stone cavern. "I'm being serious dad. She was smiling when Drizzlefur died, and didn't care when Lotusbranch Got hurt. She sent us off to hunt foxes. She cheered for Midgewing." Foxstar paused. "Your serious. I think I'll look into these claims-" A loud cry split the air. "Invaders! Invaders!" Nightclaw yowled. Chapter 8: Mosspaw watched as the Windclan warriors crept in the way she had told them too. Midgestar led the charge, her muscles rippling as she crawled down the ledges.